Boobart and the BOOk
by Prince Peace
Summary: A boo with an interest in sorcery and who is easily scared is tired of being pushed around by the other Boos and decides to go on a journey to find an ancient, legendary spell book.


There is a legend about a powerful spell book that was protected by an ancient civilization. A member of the civilization sought to use its power to rule the world. However, he lost control of its power, and it destroyed their entire civilization. They say that the book is hidden somewhere among the ruins of the ancient city. Those that have gone to the city to claim the book for themselves have never returned. Only the desperate venture to the ruins now, and the book still remains hidden somewhere within the destroyed city.

**Chapter 1**  
**The Scaredy Boo**

A mansion filled with Boos resides at the center of a maze-like forest known as Forever Forest. This is Boo's Mansion.

* * *

A blue boo wearing glasses wanders through the mansion while reading an old, dusty book that looks like it hasn't been touched in year. Suddenly, a Boo appears in front of him and roars. The blue Boo screams and drops to the floor in shock. The Boo that scared him begins to laugh while two more Boos come up behind him and join in on the laughter. "Boobart, you're such a scaredy-cat! What kind of a Boo gets scared?" the Boo that scared Boobart says.  
"And what's this?" one of the other two Boos says, picking up the book that Boobart had dropped.  
"Hey, give that back!" Boobart says, getting up.  
"Let me see that," the first Boo says, "_Casting Spells for Amateurs_", the Boo reads. The three then begin to laugh. "You'll never be more than a big wimp, Boobart," the Boo says, tossing the book aside where it hits the wall.  
The three Boos then float away, laughing, while Boobart begins to cry. After a few seconds, Boobart wipes away his tears and says, "They'll see. One day, I'll be the world's greatest wizard." He gets the book and finishes reading it, then returns it to the bookcase he got it from. Browsing through the books, one catches his eye, and he pulls it from the bookcase. On the cover in big yellow letters is _Legend of the Ancient Boo Civilization_. He begins reading it.

_"There was once a powerful Boo civilization that used magical powers to create peace whenever fighting arose. They acquired their magic from a powerful book of spells known as the BOO-k. Many times, someone would try and steal it, so they hid the BOO-k and created traps to protect it. However, even if they did somehow succeed, the BOO-k could only be read by Boos."_

Boobart continues to read the book, and after a few hours have passed, Boobart has reached the last page.

_"The powerful civilization finally perished when one of its own sought to use the BOO-k's power to rule the world. However, he lost control of the BOO-k's power and ended up destroying the city and the Boos in it. The BOO-k is said to be somewhere within the ruins of the city. Many have tried to find it to claim its power for themselves, but none of them have returned. The BOO-k is said to remain there to this day."_

As Boobart reads the last page, a thought occurs to him. 'If I could find the BOO-k, I could become the best wizard in the world.' However, rereading the part where none of those searching for the BOO-k have returned, he begins to have doubts. Then, an image of those three Boos laughing at him pops into his head. "I'll show them," he says aloud, "I'll get that book, and I _will_ become the greatest wizard in the world!"

**Chapter 2**  
**The Terrorizing Piranha Plant**

Boobart sets off right away to find the BOO-k. He looks at the map of how to get to the ancient city ruins, which was luckily in the book he had been reading. "Okay, so first I have to go to Power Outage City, then through the forest near there, and I should arrive at the ruins of the ancient city." Putting away the book, he looks toward Forever Forest. A wolf howls somewhere within the dark and confusing woods. Boobart shivers and decides that he'll just skip going through the forest by floating over it.  
As Boobart nears the middle above the creepy forest, he is caught off guard when a Fuzzy is thrown up at him. Terrified, he tries to shake it off, but to no avail. After a few seconds, the Fuzzy finally stops attacking Boobart. Opening his eyes, which Boobart had shut in fear, he notices that he accidentally floated down into the forest while trying to shake the Fuzzy off. He hears a wolf howl again, and he quickly tries to float back out of the forest. However, he is knocked down to the ground by something that feels like a leaf. Looking up, he sees a Piranha Plant staring downing at him with a mischievous grin on her face. "So, you're that scaredy Boo that I heard those Boos talking about. What's the matter? Afraid of this dark, creepy forest? Heh heh!"  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Boobart asks, trying to sound brave.  
"My name is Patty Piranha. I guess you could call me the prankster of this forest. I terrorize any soul that I see wandering through here." Patty's mischievous grin grows. "I think I'll have a lot of scaring you."  
Patty then lunges at Boobart, jaws wide open. Boobart quickly gets out of the way. He begins to float up to try and escape, but something then jumps on him, knocking him back to the ground. Boobart then sees Patty running towards him on her roots! "What the?" Boobart exclaims.  
"That's right," Patty replies with a sneer, "I've learned to use my roots as feet. You can't escape me!"  
Boobart tries to think of a plan as Patty opens her jaws to chomp down on him. His mind quickly flashes to a spell he had read in the book he had been reading: Casting Spells for Amateurs. He begins concentrating on Patty's roots and gathers all his anger at her. He then exclaims, "Fire!" and punches the air toward Patty's roots.  
Suddenly, Patty's roots begin to smoke and a small fire begins to burn them. "Ouch! Ooch! Ow!" Patty yelps while jumping up and down in pain, "You'll pay for that, you little-Ouch!"  
Boobart breathes heavily. 'Wow, it took that much energy just to produce that tiny flame?' he thinks. While Patty is still distracted with her smoldering roots, Boobart floats back above the trees and gets away from the forest as quickly as possible.

**Chapter 3**  
**The Ghost Comedian**

Boobart arrives at Power Outage City and is about to fly right over it. However, the countless hours of traveling and his lack of energy finally take their toll, and he has to land at the port. Looking around at his surroundings, Boobart is disguisted. Vermin are crawling around everywhere, there's grime in every nook and cranny, and the water is so dirty that you can hardly see an inch into its depths. The fact that today's weather is rotten doesn't help the appeal either. Boobart takes out the book about the ancient civilization and begins skimming through it to pass the time. Just then, a light from above illuminates the pages. Boobart looks up to find a ghost surging with electricity coming toward him.  
Boobart yelps and quickly dives out of the way as the ghost crashes into where Boobart had been. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Boobart says, still trying to act brave, like he had done when facing Patty.  
The ghost suddenly begins clutching his head. "H…Help me…" he moans.  
"Huh?" Boobart asks, confused by the ghosts plea for help. He then notices a pair of eyes glaring at him from inside the ghost.  
A giant electric charge surges through the ghost, and he charges Boobart again. Boobart once again quickly dodges the attack, floating above the revolting water. The electric ghost prepares to rush Boobart again. Boobart, trying to think of a way to stop him, looks down at the water. An idea hits him. 'Whether it's disgusting or not, it's still water,' he thinks. He gets close to the water as the electric ghost rushes at him. When the electric ghost is close enough, Boobart splashes some of the water at him. The electricity in the ghost begins to short circuit, and he falls to the ground. The glaring entity leaves the ghost, who returns to a normal gold ghost.  
Boobart goes over to him and asks, "Hey, are you okay?"  
The ghost open his eyes, blinks, and then jumps into the air cheering, "Yahoo!" The gold ghost quickly floats down to Boobart and begins vigorously shaking his hand. "I can't thank you enough for freeing me. I don't know what happened. One moment, I'm practicing a joke, and the next, I feel an electrical charge controlling my body. Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome, but who are you?" Boobart asks.  
"Oh!" the gold ghost exclaims and just now stops shaking Boobart's hand, "Allow me to introduce myself." He begins spinning. "I am…" He stops, pulls out a hat, and places it on his head. "Frank, Power Outage City's best comedian!"  
"Um, nice to meet you. I'm Boobart." Suddenly, the electric entity comes flying back toward them at top speed. Boobart gasps and shouts, "Frank, look out behind you!"  
Frank turns around and dodges it. "Oops, missed me," Frank says, laughing.  
The electric entity heads toward Boobart, but notices too late that he's ready with the water. Boobart splashes the electric fiend, who short circuits and falls to the ground. Most of the electricity begins to fade, and Boobart sees that the entity is merely a Spark. The Spark then opens its eyes, looks around confused, and slides away. "I wonder what that was all about," Boobart wonders aloud.  
"Hey, Boobart, wanna hear a joke?" Frank asks, smiling.  
"Um, sure?" Boobart answers, unsure of why he would want to tell a joke after they were just attacked.  
"Why was six afraid of seven?"  
"Because 7-8-9," Boobart answers, unimpressed, "Even an outcast like me has heard that joke. No offense, but are you sure you're the best comedian in this city?"  
"Of course! I'm the only comedian here!" Frank replies, laughing.  
"Oh, I see," Boobart replies as an anime sweat drop runs down the back of his head, "So, Frank, can I ask you why you're still here after you've died?"  
"I'm dead!?" Frank exclaims in total shock.  
"Uh, yeah, you're a ghost," Boobart replies, amazed at the fact that Frank hadn't noticed.  
"Hmmm, that would explain a lot," Frank says as if the thought had never even crossed his mind.  
Boobart can't believe how dim Frank was, but can't help smiling at his obliviousness to having died.  
"Well, I should get back to my journey," Boobart decides, "It was nice meeting you, Frank."  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
"I'm on a quest to find the BOO-k," Boobart answers.  
"The BOO-k? What a funny name!" Frank says, laughing.  
"Well, whether you think so or not, it's a powerful spell book, and I need it if I ever want my dream of becoming the world's greatest magician to come true."  
"Oo! You're a magician? Show me a magic trick!" Frank says, excited.  
"Not that kind of magician," Boobart replies, beginning to get annoyed with Frank, "a wizard."  
"Oh. Too bad. I really wanted to see a magic trick," Frank says, disappointed.  
Boobart sighs and rolls his eyes. "Well, I better get going. Bye."  
"Wait! I'll come with you." Frank says, hurrying after Boobart.  
"Are you sure? It could be dangerous," Boobart says, not too thrilled at the idea of having Frank come along.  
"I don't care. You're my friend, and I'll follow you wherever you go."  
"F…Friend?" Boobart repeats, shocked that someone had called him that. Thinking back to when he was at Boo's Mansion, where everyone had treated him so badly, Frank's kindness towards him was a welcome change of pace. Boobart felt a tear form in his eye.  
"What? You mean we're not friends?" Frank asked, worried.  
"Of course we are," Boobart answered, smiling and wiping the tear from his eye, "Alright, let's go."  
As they headed to the forest on the other side of the city, Frank told Boobart his jokes. Even though they were bad, Boobart didn't mind listening to them. He was just happy that he finally had a friend.

**Chapter 4**  
**The Ninja Rivals**

They had arrived at the forest and are traveling through it while Frank continues to tell Boobart jokes.  
"What do you call a-?  
Boobart stops and shushes Frank. Frank is about to ask why, but then he hears the sounds of two people fighting. Suddenly, a green Tanoomba falls from the trees in front of them and glares back up at something in the lush, green trees. A sheeted figure drops gracefully from the trees. The Duplighost smirks at the Tanoomba as he gets up and continues to glare at the Duplighost. The Duplighost is wearing a green sheet with a black star beautifully stitched into the torso. "Give up yet?" the Duplighost asks the Tanoomba.  
"Never!" the Tanoomba yells.  
"What are you guys doing?" Frank asks.  
The two notice Boobart and Frank for the first time.  
"That Duplighost is no guy! She's a girl!" the Tanoomba shouts as if it was the most important thing in the world, "Help me beat her!"  
"You two just stay right there!" the Duplighost commands them, "In a few more minutes, I'll be finished teaching this a jerk a lesson."  
"What did he do?" Boobart asks.  
"He's a total sexist! He says I won't become a powerful ninja just because I'm a girl!"  
Suddenly, a leaf whizzes by the Duplighost, cutting her. "Ow!" She turns around as the leaf flies back and lands on the Tanoomba's head.  
"Well, it's true," he says with a sneer, "You'll never be able to defeat me!"  
"Have you forgotten who was defeating whom, Greenoomba?" the Duplighost asks.  
"Did you forget I just gained the upper hand with my Leaf Shuriken?"  
"That's because you attacked me while my back was turned, you cheater!"  
"Ninjas aren't supposed to play fair! That's another reason why you'll never become a powerful ninja! You play by the rules!"  
"I refuse to believe that! I swear on my life, I will become an honorable and powerful kunoichi!"  
"We'll see about that!" the Tanoomba known as Greenoomba says, transforming into a Fire Snake and charging at the Duplighost.  
As the female Duplighost prepares to counterattack, water suddenly appears and splashes all over the transformed Greenoomba. "Ack!" he cries as he changes back, "Who?..."  
"Oops, did I do that?" Boobart says, smiling, arm outstretched, having cast the spell.  
Greenoomba growls and runs away shouting, "I'll get you for this!"  
The Duplighost turns around and scowls at Boobart. "What did you do that for!?"  
"I just thought you could use some help," Boobart explains, wondering why she's mad at him.  
"I didn't need your help! You ruined everything! I needed to prove to him and myself that I was strong enough to defeat him!"  
"I'm sorry," Boobart says, looking down, hurt.  
The Duplighost sighs. "Just don't let it happen again," she says, walking toward him, "My name is Kit. What's your name?"  
"My name is Boobart, and this is Frank."  
"Hi!" Frank greets cheerfully.  
"So, what brings you out here?" Kit asks.  
"I'm looking for the BOO-k," Boobart answers.  
"The BOO-k? From the legend of that powerful Boo civilization? You actually think it exists?" Kit asks skeptically.  
Boobart is shocked by Kit's question. Maybe it didn't exist. He appears to think about it for a few seconds and then he answers, "It's real. It has to be. I need it to make my dream come true."  
"Your dream?"  
"My dream is to become the world's greatest wizard."  
"The world's…greatest…wizard?...I see," Kit replies, adorning a smile.  
Boobart falls to the ground. "Are you okay?" Kit asks, worried.  
"I'm fine," Boobart replies, "I'm just a little weak from casting that spell. It takes a lot of energy to cast them."  
"Well, if you hadn't butted in, you wouldn't be so weak!" Kit retorts, turning her back to him. After a second or two, however, she says, "But," turning around and smiling, "thanks anyway."  
Boobart nods. "You're welcome." Stretching he says, "Well, we better get going."  
"Okay, nice meeting you."  
"You too."  
"Hey, Kit. Before we leave, do you wanna hear a joke?" Frank asks, excited.  
Kit looks toward Boobart, who silently tells her that it's not a good idea. "Uhhh, sure," Kit answers, despite Boobart's warning.  
"What did one wall say to the other…Meet you at the corner!" Frank laughs wildly. Kit laughs politely at the horrible joke while Boobart just shakes his head.  
"Alright, let's go, Frank," Boobart says, "Bye, Kit."  
"Bye, Boobart. Bye, Frank," Kit replies, waving.  
After Boobart and Frank are out of view, Kit stops waving. Flashing back to when Boobart told her his dream, she thinks, 'I'll work hard to make sure my dream comes true too.' Kit then turns around and gasps.  
Boobart and Frank hear a scream. "Wasn't that Kit?" Frank asks.  
"Come on!" Boobart says as they head back to where they left Kit.

They arrive and find a giant green Cobrat squeezing Kit. Next to the Cobrat stands Greenoomba, who is smiling at the scene. "Not so tough without your friends, are you?" he asks, sneering.  
"Kit!" Boobart shouts.  
Greenoomba spins around and glares as he sees Frank and Boobart. "Boobart," Kit manages to say. The Cobrat squeezes tighter.  
"Let her go!" Boobart yells.  
"Hmmm, tell you what. If you defeat me, I'll consider letting her go," Greenoomba offers.  
'This isn't good,' Boobart thinks, 'I don't have enough energy to cast another spell, and Frank isn't exactly a fighter.'  
"Here I come," Greenoomba says. He transforms into a Chain Chomp and begins rolling toward them.  
"Ha ha ha! Nice trick!" Frank cheers, clapping.  
"Frank! Get out of the way!" Boobart shouts, pulling him out of Greenoomba's path, who then rams into a tree that had been behind them, toppling it over. Greenoomba then transforms into Snoozorb and begins rolling toward them again.  
'There has to be a way to defeat him,' Boobart thinks as he and Frank dodge again. Boobart looks back and watches as Greenoomba rams into another tree. He then looks toward the Cobrat and Kit, who is now gasping for air. An idea then hits Boobart. "Ha ha! You call yourself a powerful ninja! You can't even hit us!" Boobart yells, mocking Greenoomba as he gestures Frank to join in.  
"Yeah! They should call you nini-ja!" Frank laughs.  
"Grrr! I'll show you!" the transformed Greenoomba growls. He then transforms into that spiked ball from Mt. LavaLava and begins rolling toward them.  
"This way!" Boobart cries.  
He and Frank begin running toward Kit and the Cobrat as the transformed Greenoomba follows. At the sight of the giant spike ball coming toward him, the Cobrat screams, drops Kit, and begins slithering away as fast as he can. Boobart and Frank grab Kit and narrowly escape Greenoomba, who then crushes the Cobrat. "Thanks," Kit says, getting as much air into her lungs as possible, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."  
"GRRRR! How did you manage to free her!?" Greenoomba rages while changing back.  
"Are you okay to fight?" Boobart asks Kit.  
Kit breathes heavily while frowning at Greenoomba. "I think so. Yeah."  
"You think you can take me, girly?" Greenoomba taunts.  
Anger flashes in Kit's eyes. "On second thought," she says, cracking her knuckles, "he's mine."  
"You sure?" Boobart asks.  
Greenoomba sneers. "Positive," Kit replies.  
She then jumps up and throws some shuriken at Greenoomba, who then leaps up too, dodging them. He then uses his Leaf Shuriken, which Kit evades as well. "Let's see you dodge this!" Greenoomba yells, transforming into a giant tidal wave.  
'I don't remember him being this powerful,' Kit analyzes, 'but right now I have to focus on the fight.' She looks at the tidal wave coming toward her and tries to think of a way to counteract it. "I got it!" Kit exclaims. She then transforms into an Ice Puff and begins charging up power. As the tidal wave is about to topple over her, Kit releases a blast of cold air which promptly freezes the tidal wave on contact.  
Greenoomba transforms back, breaking the ice around him. Before he can recollect his wits, Kit throws some shuriken, injurying him and then punches him with all her might, making him fly a ways. Struggling to get up, Greenoomba complains, "Even after that guy I met increased my power, I still can't even beat a lousy girl!"  
"Why you little-!" Kit begins, getting ready to punch Greenoomba again.  
"Wait, what guy?" Boobart asks.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, but, don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough," Greenoomba answers, "See ya!" He then escapes somewhere into the forest.  
"Slippery toad," Kit mumbles, and walks back to Boobart and Frank.  
"I don't like what Greenoomba said. It sounds like someone's after us," Boobart says, worried.  
"Whoever it is, we can take him," Kit reassures, "Um, listen. Do you mind if I join you on your journey to find the BOO-k?"  
"Okay, but why?" Boobart asks, surprised at Kit's request.  
"Well, if I'm right, Greenoomba will probably head back to that guy that's after you, in which case, he'll probably show up again. And when he does, he's mine! Besides," Kit continues with a wink, "the way you boys fight, you'll obviously need my help."  
The three laugh. "So, can I?" Kit asks again.  
"Sure," Boobart answers.  
"The more the merrier!" Frank says, thrilled.  
"Alright, let's go then," Kit says, "Race you there!"  
The three friends hurry as fast as they can to the ruins they hope holds the ancient spell book.

* * *

"Hey! What gives?" Greenoomba shouts, "I thought you said I was going to be able to beat Kit with the extra power you gave me! Well, news flash, buddy! I didn't! Maybe you're not as powerful as you say!"  
"Silence!"  
Greenoomba flinches at his harsh voice.  
"Just be patient. It's not over yet. I think it's time I introduced myself to those annoying pests." A shadow shaped like a Boo with glowing red eyes appears. "I will get my hands on the BOO-k, and no one is going to stop me!"

**Chapter 5**  
**Betrayal**

Boobart, Frank, and Kit arrive at a desolate ruin. Boulders and small patches of grass lie scattered everywhere. A few remnants of stone buildings still stand here and there. Checking the map in the book, Boobart confirms it. "Yep, this is the ruins of the ancient Boo civilization."  
"This was all caused by the BOO-k?" Kit comments in amazement, "Wow. It must be really powerful."  
"Mmhm," Boobart says, nodding in agreement.  
Kit climbs onto a toppled stone pillar. "Boobart, are you sure you want that spell book? I mean, look what it did to this place!"  
"I know, but that's only because an evil Boo tried to use it to rule the world," Boobart replies.  
"Are you sure?" Kit asks, unconvinced.  
A couple of seconds pass before Boobart nods his head.  
Kit sighs and says, "Well, alright. Come on. Let's go find it." Kit hops off the pillar to the other side, and Frank and Boobart follow.  
The trio has travelled quite a ways into the ruins when, suddenly, a giant fireball appears and falls right towards them. The three gasp, and Kit cries, "Quickly! Get out of the way!" Kit dodges to the left while Boobart and Frank dodge to the right. The ball of fire strikes the ground and creates a wall of fire, separating Kit from Boobart and Frank. Seeing this, Boobart shouts, "Kit, are you okay?" over the roar of the flames.  
"Boobart!" Kit shouts back, urgency in her voice, "You have to get out of-" Kit cuts off and screams.  
"Kit!"  
The flames disappear, and Kit is nowhere to be seen. Boobart rushes over to where Kit had been and calls, "Kit!"  
"Uh, Boobart?" he hears Frank say behind him.  
Boobart turns to see Frank wrapped up in a thick vine protruding from the ground. "Frank!" Boobart exclaims, racing back over to him. Before he can reach Frank, however, the vine pulls Frank back underground.  
"No!" Boobart cries, peering down into the hole and seeing that Frank is already gone, "Frank…Kit…Frank! Kit! Where are you!?" Boobart is answered by nothing but silence. After a few seconds pass, Boobart groans in frustration, then turns and quickly travels deeper into the ruins. _Frank, Kit, don't worry. After I get the BOO-k, I'll find and rescue you._  
After a few minutes pass, Boobart sees what looks like a large cave in the distance. As he draws closer, he notices two figures standing in front of it. Getting closer and closer, he recognizes the figures as Frank and Kit! "Frank! Kit!" Boobart shouts, waving as he hurries toward them. However, just as Boobart is about to reach them, Kit pulls out a shuriken and throws it at him. Boobart gasps and avoids it just in time. "Kit, what are you doing?" Boobart asks in confusion.  
Kit only responds by pulling out more shuriken while looking at Boobart with a blank stare. Meanwhile, Frank roars as he lunges for Boobart. Boobart dives out of the war, then, turning back around, asks, "Frank, what's going on?"  
Frank doesn't respond and just gazes at Boobart with the same blank stare that Kit gave. Boobart groans in frustration, and Kit begins throwing shuriken after shuriken at him. Boobart begins dashing around the area, avoiding them. _Why?_ Boobart thinks. Frank pops up in front of Boobart to try and block his path. Boobart quickly turns to avoid him. _Why are they doing this? I thought they were my friends!_ Boobart closes his eyes to try and force back some tears that are forming. Just then, though, since he wasn't able to see, Boobart didn't see Frank appear ahead of him, and he runs right into Frank and falls down. Looking up, Boobart sees Frank, staring down at him with the same expressionless face. "Frank…please," Boobart whispers, tears forming in his eyes again.  
Boobart feels a drop of water fall on his face. Looking closer, Boobart notices that, though Frank's expression remains empty, tears are pouring out of his eyes. Suddenly, a few shuriken fly toward Boobart. Boobart shuts his eyes tight, ready for the pain. However, feeling no impact, Boobart slowly opens one eye and then quickly opens them both in astonishment. Frank had moved in front of Boobart and shielded him. "Frank!" Boobart cries in alarm.  
"Boo…bart," Frank says, emotion finally filling his face, but unfortunately the emotion being pain, "don't…give up. You…can still…win…" At this, Frank falls down toward Boobart, who catches him. Boobart holds Frank for a moment as Frank remains motionless. He then lays Frank down and says, "I don't know what's going on…but, it's pretty obvious you and Frank aren't acting of your own free will."  
Kit pulls out some more shuriken. "But don't worry, Kit," Boobart says, getting up, electricity beginning to crackle around his body, "I don't know how, but-" the amount of electricity and the power it holds skyrockets, "I'll free you!"  
Kit throws the shuriken at him.  
"Snap out of it!" Boobart shouts, swinging his arm, unleashing a powerful lightning bolt. It knocks the shuriken aside and strikes Kit. Kit stands there in pain and falls to the ground after the electrical shock subsides. Boobart drops to the earth, exhausted and breathing heavily.  
A moment or two pass, and Kit's body moans and begins to move. "Kit!" Boobart exclaims, getting up and going over to her as she struggles to get up, "Kit? Are you okay?"  
"Ugh, what happened?" Kit says, rubbing her head as she sits up.  
"Kit?" Boobart asks, wondering if she's back to normal.  
Kit looks up and sees Boobart. "Boobart? Wha-What's going on?"  
"Well, you and Frank-" Boobart begins to explain, but at the mention of Frank's name, Boobart remembers and shouts, "Frank!" heading back over to Frank, who's still lying on the ground. Seeing Frank, Kit gasps and quickly follows. Boobart gently shakes Frank to try and wake him up, "Frank…Frank…Wake up!...Frank!" Frank remains motionless with his tongue sticking out.  
"Frank, no…" Boobart says, tears welling up again.  
Kit and Boobart bow their heads. All of the sudden, Frank flies into the air, makes a funny face, and yells, laughing, "Gotcha! Ghosts can't die, silly!"  
Boobart and Kit blink as Frank floats back down to them with a grin on his face. "Frank! Don't do that!" Boobart scolds, "You really scared me!"  
Kit sighs with relief, then remembers that she had been asking Boobart a question and repeats, "So, Boobart, what happened?"  
"Huh? You mean you don't remember anything?" Boobart asks.  
Before Kit can answer, Frank remarks, "Maybe it had something to do with that one Boo."  
"What Boo?" Boobart asks.  
"He wore a red and black cape like you would see vampires wear," Frank recounted, "and his eyes glowed red."  
"Oh! That's right!" Kit exclaims, her memory returning, "Just from looking at him, I could tell he was really powerful. That's why I told you and Frank to run away."  
"But, who is he?" Boobart wonders.  
"Who am I?" a voice says, seeming to emanate from nowhere. Greenoomba and the Boo Frank described appear in front of the cave entrance. "I am Barbootos, soon to be the most powerful warlock in the world, and the BOO-k will be mine!"

**Chapter 6**  
**Coward**

Barbootos looks smugly at the trio.  
"So you're the one who made my friends attack me?" Boobart asks, frowning at Barbootos.  
"Hm, yes," Barbootos responds, smiling about it, "I used my mind control spell and commanded them to kill you, though I'm surprised that ghost who hardly has a brain could break out of my mind control to protect you."  
Boobart growls and Kit asks, "But why? What could you possibly gain by killing Boobart?"  
"I am after the BOO-k. Any competition, no matter how small, must be eliminated to insure that I achieve that goal," Barbootos answers. "Still," he continues, "I'm surprised that such a novice could hold so much power. And yet, using spells takes a lot of energy, doesn't it?"  
Boobart groans, hating that Barbootos is right. He still hadn't recovered from that lightning spell he had used to subdue Kit.  
"A weakling like you could never unlock the true power of the BOO-k," Barbootos explains, "I will use the BOO-k's full power to become invincible and take over the world!"  
The trio gasps, and Boobart cries, "You can't! Look what happened to this place after that evil Boo mentioned from the legend tried to do the same thing!"  
"He wasn't powerful enough," Barbootos retorts, "I've been practicing magic my whole life. Now, stand aside as I obtain what I rightfully deserve."  
Boobart shakes in fear of what would happen if he were to oppose the powerful wizard before them. Still, he bucks up his courage and yells, "No! I won't allow you to get that book! I've come too far to turn back now, and I won't allow you to accomplish your evil plot!"  
"And if Boobart's fighting, then I'm fighting," Frank says.  
"It's time for some payback for you controlling us," Kit says, getting ready to battle as well.  
"Hmph, fools," says Barbootos, "You don't know who you're dealing with. Greenoomba, go secure the BOO-k while I take care of these three."  
"Hmph, fine, but save a piece of Kit for me," Greenoomba replies before running into the cave.  
"Where do you think you're going, you toad!" Kit yells, throwing some shuriken at Greenoomba.  
Barbootos fires a lightning spell at the shuriken, sending them flying away.  
"You should be more concerned with me," Barbootos says.  
"Hmph, fine," Kit says before throwing some more shuriken at Barbootos.  
Barbootos fires another lightning at the shuriken, sending them to the ground. "If that's all you've got, this battle will be even easier than I thought."  
_Shoot,_ Boobart thinks, _we're all still too tired from fighting each other, and even if we were, Frank has no skill in combat and I could only cast two spells at best, which would leave Kit to fight practically on her own. How can we win?_  
"Hm, since I'm in no danger, I think I'll toy with you a little," Barbootos mocks.  
His eyes flash. Suddenly, Kit's legs begin to wobble. Kit tries desperately to remain standing. However, he legs give out, and she falls to the ground.  
"Wh-What's going on? All my strength is gone!" Kit exclaims as she struggles desperately to get back up.  
Barbootos laughs and says, "It's a spell that casts a powerful illusion on the enemy that make them think they have to strength left."  
"Just an illusion," Kit states. She then struggles to stand up again.  
"Just give up. There's no way you can break out of my-" Barbootos stops short as Kit slowly stands up, breathing heavily.  
"What was that...you were saying?" Kit says, smiling, though her legs are still shaking.  
"Hm, you can't fool me. You're still under the power of my illusion."  
Kit groans then yells, "I'll defeat you either way!" as she runs toward him.  
Barbootos just smiles confidently as she rushes toward him, ready to punch. Just as she's about to reach him, Barbootos fires a powerful fire spell at her. Kit gasps in surprise and cover her face with her arms to guard against the flames. The force of the spells sends her sprawling to the ground as the flames surround her. Barbootos then curls his hand into a fist and twists it. The flames mimic his hand, rolling into a small sphere and then bursting into a flaming vortex. They here Kit scream, and Boobart cries, "Kit!"  
The flames disperse, and Kit lies face down on the ground, burn marks on her sheet.  
Barbootos laughs and says, "You will meet the same fate if you don't leave now," pointing to Frank and Boobart.  
Boobart trembles as he looks from Kit's motionless body to Barbootos. He tightly shuts his eyes, then turns and dashes away.  
"Boobart!" he hears Frank shout in surprise, but he doesn't look back.  
_I can't! I can't go back! If I do, that guy...that guy will kill me!_  
He continues to running for a minute or so until he hears a voice.  
_Scaredy cat!_  
Boobart stops in his tracks as a memory resurfaces.  
Three Boos are laughing above him as he lies on the ground. _Boobart, you're such a scaredy-cat! What kind of a Boo gets scared?_  
Boobart closes his eyes and hold his head, shaking.  
_You'll never be more than a big wimp, Boobart._  
"...Frank...Kit..." Boobart says. Image of Barbootos killing Kit and Frank flash in his mind. Just then, Boobart stops shaking. "No...I can't run away, not this time." He looks up and continues, "My friends..." Images of the times they spent together appear in his head. "I can't let them down!" He then turns around and begins rushing back.  
_Hold on, Frank. Hold on, Kit._ The images of Barbootos killing them flash in his mind again. Tear pour from his eyes as he continues hurrying back to them. _Hold on!_

**Chapter 7**  
**Boobart's Revelation**

"Boobart!" Frank shouts. Boobart had turn and run away. Frank couldn't believe it. No, Boobart must have some sort of plan. Yeah, that's it! He has some sort of plan! Then, he'll come back, reveal it, and beat Barbootos! That's it!  
Barbootos laughs. "What a coward! Still, he's smart for running away. There's no way you could defeat me!" Noticing Frank hasn't run away, he asks, "Aren't you going to run?"  
"No, I won't abandon Kit, and we'll beat you," Frank answers.  
Barbootos laughs again. "What an idiot! You really think you can defeat me all by yourself?"  
"No, but when Boobart comes back, he'll beat you!"  
Barbootos's smile fades. "You really are an idiot. Your so-called friend ran away like a coward. He's not coming back."  
"I know Boobart. He has a plan. He'll come back. You'll see."  
"Hmph, well, even if he does, you won't be around long enough to see it," Barbootos states, lifting his hand and charging a lightning spell.  
Even as Frank looked up at the giant ball of electricity, he never had any doubt that Boobart would come back and save them. He never even tried to dodge the spell when Barbootos fired it, and as a result, Frank was hit full blast. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, smoke rising from his scorched form.  
Barbootos laughs again and asks, "Where's your friend now?"  
Just then, a fire spell zooms toward Barbootos. Surprised, he tries to dodge it, but part of his right side gets burned. Holding his left hand to where he was it, he growls, "Who's there?" He then just notices a blue Boo wearing glass hurrying towards them.  
"Frank!" the Boo shouts.  
"What? He came back after all?" Barbootos says in disbelief.  
"Frank!" Boobart shouts again, arriving and lowering next to him.  
Frank looks up, struggling to do so. "Boobart," he says, smiling, his face scorched as well, "I knew you didn't run away."  
"But, Frank, I-" Boobart begins.  
"I never doubted that you'd come back and save us," Frank interrupts.  
Tears begin to form in Boobart's eyes again, but he quickly wipes them away. He then says, "Thanks, Frank. I won't let your faith in me go to waste."  
"Go get him," Frank encourages him before passing out.  
After a few seconds, Boobart gets back up, and he and Barbootos stare each other down.

* * *

Greenoomba manage to evade some arrows that shot out of the wall at him. "Sheesh, traps, traps, and more traps. These people must have really wanted to keep this book out of the hands of everyone," Greenoomba comments. Just then, Greenoomba sees the cavern widen ahead. "I'm almost there."  
Suddenly, a giant form arises out of the ground, casting an enormous shadow over Greenoomba, who stops and stares at it, eyes wide with fear. As it comes closer, Greenoomba begins to scream.

* * *

"You fool, why did you come back? Do you want to die?" Barbootos asks.  
After a few seconds pass, Boobart answers, "I remembered something."  
"Hmm?"  
"Before I began this journey, I didn't have a single friend. I was teased and harassed by all of the Boos in the mansion. They called me a scaredy-cat and a wimp, which I was. I wanted to change, to show them and myself that I could be brave, so I began my quest to obtain the BOO-k. Along the way, I finally gained some friends, and, because of them, I learned what it means to be brave." Boobart pauses, and then points at Barbootos. "To protect your friends and the things you care about, even if you're afraid! That's what courage is! And I will not let you harm the people who taught me that!"  
After a few seconds pass, Barbootos laughs and says, "A moving speech to be sure, but can you back up such big talk? Do you honestly think you can win against me?"  
"Yes, I do!" Boobart answers without any hesitation.  
Barbootos's smile disappears. "Well then, let's put that to the test, shall we?"  
Barbootos begins charging his fire spell, and Boobart does the same. After they have charged their spells for a good amount of time, Barbootos shouts, "Begone!" and fires a continuous wave of flames. Boobart fires his spell in a continuous wave as well. The two spells clash. Kit and Frank wake up and look on in amazement at the sight. At first, it looks like the spells are evenly matched, but then Barbootos's flames begin to overwhelm Boobart's. Boobart tries to put all of his energy into the spell, but it still doesn't seem to be enough.  
"Boobart needs our help!" Kit exclaims. She then transforms into a Lava Bubble, floats over next to Boobart, and begins firing her flames into Boobart's to strengthen them.  
"Kit!" Boobart exclaims, glad that she's okay.  
"Don't lose your concentration," Kit instructs, "We can still beat him, together!"  
Boobart nods and begins concentrating on the spell again.  
Barbootos laughs and shouts, "Even with the two of you, my spell is still more powerful!"  
Suddenly, Frank pops up behind Barbootos. "Hiya!" Frank greets cheerfully.  
"You!" Barbootos yells, "Go away!"  
"Someone's a little too serious. You need to learn how to laugh more," Frank says, wiggling his fingers mischievously. He then begins to tickle Barbootos.  
"What are you-?" Barbootos begins before he bursts out laughing.  
Boobart's spell begins to push Barbootos's back. "His spell is weakening," Boobart observes, "Keep it up, Frank!"  
Barbootos tries his best to stop laughing, but it just isn't enough. "Stop!" he commands, still laughing.  
Frank laughs as he continues to tickle him. Boobart's spell inches closer and closer to Barbootos as Barbootos's spell loses more and more power. Finally, Barbootos loses his patience, turns around, and tries to hit Frank to get him to stop. Frank backs up, dodging the blow, then waves goodbye, smiling, before sinking back into the ground. Barbootos, realizing his mistake, looks back to see a stream of fire rushing towards him. Before he can do anything, the flames envelop him, and he screams. Frank pops up next to Kit, who transforms back, and Boobart, who drops to the ground, completely exhausted.  
"Yeah! We did it!" Frank cheers.  
"Thank goodness," Kit says, dropping to the ground in relief.  
After a few seconds, however, Kit gasps in surprise, and Boobart's and Frank's eyes widen. As the smoke from the flames begins to fade, a figure can be seen floating on the other side. The smoke clears to show Barbootos, breathing heavily, with only a couple second-degree burns.  
"But, how?" Kit wonders, in shock.  
"Luckily, I teleported out of the flames before any serious damage was done," Barbootos explains, "As I said before, you cannot beat me."  
"No, we're completely out of strength from that last attack," Boobart notes, "There's no way we could continue fighting."  
"I must admit, you were much more of a challenge than I thought," Barbootos remarks, "but this is where it ends."  
Just as Barbootos is about to fire a spell, Greenoomba runs out of the cavern, screaming. "Barbootos! I'm out of here!" he shouts heading toward the forest, "Three pushovers are one thing, but an army of ghosts? You'd have to be crazy to go in there!"  
Greenoomba continues running, and Barbootos comments, "Hmph, useless coward." Looking towards the cave, he continues, "Still, in my research of this place, I've never heard of an army of ghosts."  
_Hmm, after this fight, in my current state, I wouldn't be able to face an entire army,_ Boobart analyzes in his head.  
Looking toward the three meddlers, he tells them, "I'm letting you live this time, but cross me again, and I'll finish you off once and for all!" He then teleports elsewhere to recover.  
Boobart sighs in relief. "That was close. There's no way we could have survived another fight with him." He looks toward the cave. "We have to get the BOO-k before he Barbootos gets back."  
"But, Boobart, there's no way we can take on an army of ghosts," Kit points out.  
"I know, but this is the only chance we have to get the BOO-k before Barbootos," Boobart argues, "We'll just have to find some way to slip past them."  
He and Kit get up. "Alright, I guess we have no choice. We can't let Barbootos get the BOO-k," Kit concludes.  
"Right."  
"As long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do!" Frank says.  
Boobart and Kit smile and nod. "Alright, let's hurry!" Boobart says.  
The trio then race into the cave.

**Chapter 8**  
**The BOO-k's Protector**

Boobart, Frank, and Kit race through the cave, avoiding traps along the way. An arrow shoots out of the wall and flies towards them. Seeing it, Kit quickly throws a shuriken to deflect it. "We're lucky Greenoomba took out most of the traps when he was in here," Kit comments, "We wouldn't be able to survive if all the traps were fully operational."  
"Yeah, but I'm more worried about what lies ahead," Boobart says.  
"Do you really think there's an army of ghost in here?" Kit asks.  
"I don't know, but Greenoomba did seem pretty freaked out."  
"Hey! Whatever's ahead, we'll beat it. Right?" Frank says cheerfully.  
Kit and Boobart nod, though they're not sure if they can. Three friends, exhausted from the previous battle, against an entire army of ghosts? The odds of them coming out victorious were not good. The three continue hustling through the cave in silence, avoiding a few traps here and there, until Franks says, "Hey, what's that up ahead?"  
"It looks like the cavern opens up. That must be where the BOO-k is," Kit replies, "but what haven't we come across the ghosts yet?"  
"They're probably guarding the BOO-k in the room up ahead," Boobart hypothesizes.  
Kit and Boobart grow more nervous as they draw closer to the opening, though Frank remains blissfully ignorant, confident that they can overcome anything together. The trio braces themselves for an attack as they enter the room. However, it doesn't come. Bewildered, they glance around for any sign of the ghosts. The room is large, round, and filled with columns of rocks the tend to rise higher as you reach the center of the room.  
"I don't see them anywhere," Frank says.  
"Hmmm, I wonder where-"  
"Look!" Kit exclaims, interrupting Boobart.  
Boobart looks at Kit, who is pointing at something. Following her gaze, Boobart spots a book on a pedestal at the center of the room.  
"What's that?" Frank wonders.  
"It must be the BOO-k! Quickly, Boobart, grab it, so we can get out of here before the ghosts show up!" Kit urges Boobart.  
"Right," Boobart agrees. Boobart dashes up the columns of rocks to retrieve the BOO-k. However, before he can reach it, the room begins to tremble.  
"Wh-What's going on?" Kit asks.  
A giant mass then slowly rises from the ground between Boobart and the BOO-k. The trio stand in terror as a giant, dark gray Boo Guy floats in front of them. "Halt, trespassers!" it booms.  
"Wh-Who are you?" Boobart asks, his voice trembling in fear.  
"I am Apparition Guy, protector of the BOO-k. I will not allow you thieves to take it!"  
"Hey, we're not thieves!" Kit exclaims, insulted.  
"Silence!" Apparition Guy bellows, "You are here for the BOO-k, and that obviously makes you thieves!"  
"Listen, just let us expla-" Boobart begins.  
"Enough!" Apparition Guy interrupts, "I do not wish to hear your lies! You are obviously in league with that green Tanoomba from before!"  
"Don't you dare lump us in with him! We're nothing like him!" Kit yells, her rage building.  
"Lies! I've tolerated your deceitfulness long enough! Let's see if you cowards run away as quickly as your Tanoomba friend. Boo Guy army, attack!" Suddenly, around 100 Boo Guys appear in midair, circling Apparition Guy.  
Boobart's and Frank's eyes grow wide at the sight. _Oh, man,_ Boobart thinks, _In our current conditions, we couldn't handle that many Boo Guys, let alone Apparition Guy. Maybe we should retreat and come back when we've rested and regained our strength._  
"Kit," Boobart says, turning in her direction, about to tell her his plan. However, he stops when he sees her head lowered and her body shaking. Was she that scared?  
"Boobart," she says. She then raises her head, a fire ablaze in her eyes, points at Apparition Guy, and shouts, "We have to win!"  
"H-huh?" Boobart asks, shocked at Kit's new demeanor.  
"He's insulted me too many times! First, he calls us thieves, then liars, then cowards, and, worst of all, he compared me to that sexist pig, Greenoomba, and said I was friends with him! I won't forgive him for that!"  
"You're going down!" Kit rages, racing toward Apparition Guy.  
"We'll see, villain!" Apparition Guy retorts, "Boo Guys, charge!"  
Ten Boo Guys descend toward Kit, who shouts, "Out of my way!" With just one hit to each Boo Guy, she sends them flying to the left and rights sides of the room. Apparition Guy sends twenty more Boo Guys at Kit, who begins doing the same to them.  
After Boobart and Frank watch Kit for a few more seconds in awed silence, Frank chimes in, "Yeah! We can still win! Come on, Boobart!" Frank hurries after Kit to help.  
"Wait, Frank!" Boobart shouts as Frank passes him, though it doesn't appear that Frank is listening. Bobart sighs, then, remembering back to what he had said to Barbootos, he tells himself, "I can't let them fight alone. I have to be brave." Boobart then charges in to join them.

The three race through the onslaught of Boo Guys toward Apparition Guy and, just behind him, the BOO-k. "Hiya!" Kit shouts, hitting five Boo Guys with a barrage of punches, sending the Boo Guys slamming into the walls where they disappear with a poof.

Frank remains still as five other Boo Guys race toward. Just as they're about to reach him, Frank quickly sinks down into the ground, and the five Boo Guys slam into the a column of rock that was behind him. Ascending from the earth into the air, Frank laughs gleefully while pointing at them. "Ha ha! Priceless!"

Boobart manages to dodge incoming Boo Guys; just then, however, three Boo Guys appear above him. "Freeze!" he cries, extending his hands toward them. However, nothing happens. _No, _Boobart thinks, _I still haven't recovered enough energy._

Just as the Boo Guys are about to get him, three shuriken fly through the air and strike them; the three vanish with a poof. Boobart looks in the direction the shuriken came from and sees Kit. "You okay?" Kit asks.

"Yeah, thanks," Boobart replies.

Kit rushes in, battering another group of Boo Guys. Looking at how easily she defeated them, Boobart couldn't help but feel so useless. Once a numerous amount of Boo Guys have been defeated, Apparition Guy shouts, "Enough! I'll defeat you myself!"

He then begins to slowly descend upon the trio. The three brace themselves for an attack. However, when Apparition Guy spreads out his arms, they realize what he's planning to do.

"He's going to crush us!" Boobart cries.

Kit growls in frustration and throws some shuriken up at him, which strike him harmlessly. "He's too big. My shuriken have no effect on him."

"Can you transform into something to stop him?"

"I can try," Kit responds; she then closes her eyes and says to herself, "Think big. Think big. Think big. Think big."

As Apparition Guy comes to only a couple meters away from them, Kit begins to transform and grow. Boobart's and Frank's eyes widen in amazement. Ten giant tentacles expand all across the room, and still Kit continues to grow and morph. Apparition Guy's eyes enlarge in surprise as one of the tentacles grabs him and holds him suspended in midair as Kit completes her transformation into a giant Blooper. "Leave us alone!" she bellows as she effortlessly hurtles Apparition Guy across the room. He hurtles into the wall, cracking it, and falls to the ground, unconscious.

Kit shrinks and transforms back to her normal self. Boobart and Frank rush over to her side as she drops to the ground, exhausted.

"Are you okay, Kit?" Boobart asks.

"Yeah, but I'll need a lot of time to get my strength back again," she replies, "It takes a lot of energy to transform into something that big."

"That was so cool!" Frank cheers, leaping in the air, "The way you turned yourself into that huge blooper and just threw that ghost across the room!"

"Thanks," Kit says, still out of breath from exhaustion, "Now, let's hurry and get that book, so we can get out of here before he comes to."

As Boobart and Frank help Kit get up though, the three hear someone clap. They turn toward the entrance, and their eyes widen in fear as they see Barbootos with a smug look on his face. "Well done. Thanks to you, I didn't have to waste my energy and time taking down that giant oaf. The BOO-k is as good as mine now."

"No! We won't let you have it!" Boobart exclaims.

"In your conditions, who are you to try and stop me?" Barbootos replies, extending his hand. Barbootos then fires a massive fire spell at the helpless trio.

**Chapter 9**  
**Struggle for the BOO-k**

The three quickly leap out of the way of the fireball. Looking back towards the entrance, the trio sees Barbootos is gone. Looking around, Kit spots him heading for the BOO-k. "Oh, no you don't," Kit says, throwing some shuriken. However, they only make it half way to him before landing on the ground. _I'm too weak from my transformation to do anything, _Kit thinks. She then turns to Boobart and shouts, "Boobart, stop him! He's going to get the BOO-k!"

"But, what can I do? I'm too far away to stop him, and I still don't have enough energy to cast a spell," Boobart replies.

The two look on helplessly as Barbootos is about to grab the BOO-k. "Yes! The world will soon belong to me!" Barbootos gloats, reaching out for the BOO-k.

Just before he can grab it, however, Frank floats up from the ground and grabs it as he flies up into the air. "Too slow," Frank mocks.

"Grrrr! Give that back! It belongs to me!" Barbootos shouts, racing up after Frank, while firing fireball after fireball.

"Yikes!" Frank yelps, zipping through the air while avoiding his fireballs.

"I'll burn you to a crisp, you stupid, foolish ghost!" Barbootos rants as he continues chasing and firing fire spells at Frank.

"Frank!" Boobart cries.

"Here, Boobart! Catch!" Frank shouts, tossing the BOO-k towards him.

Barbootos immediately stops chasing Frank and goes after the BOO-k. Being closer to it than Boobart, Kit cries, "I'll get it!" running as fast as she can with what energy she has left.

"Stay away from my book!" Barbootos yells, firing a lightning spell at Kit.

Kit gasps and quickly dives, avoiding the lightning bolt and catching the BOO-k. "I got it!"

However, Barbootos is descending quickly on Kit, a fiery anger in his eyes. Kit quickly throws the book in Boobart's direction, crying, "Boobart!"

Barbootos swiftly swoops over Kit's head, chasing after the book. Boobart rushes toward the falling book. _I don't think I'm going to make it, _he thinks as the book descends.

Just as Barbootos is about to grab it, Frank zooms in and rams into him. "Stop interfering!" Barbootos rages, throwing a barrage of fireballs. Frank swoops through the air dodging them, then wiggles his finger while saying, "Temper, temper."

Barbootos growls, then glances over to where the BOO-k landed. Boobart was almost to it. Barbootos instead begins firing fireballs at him. Boobart just manages to dodge them. Becoming very aggravated, Barbootos charges toward him. Frank hastily blocks Barbootos's path. "Out of the way!" Barbootos roars, firing a freeze spell at Frank, who becomes encased in ice and falls to the floor. The two Boos race for the powerful book of spells.

_I have to make it! I can't let him destroy the world! _Boobart thinks to himself as he dashes for it.

_I must have that book! I can't let this amateur spell caster get it! I must acquire it so that I may take my rightful place as ruler of this world! _Barbootos thinks as he hurries towards it too.

The two reach out their hands for it as they inch closer and closer.

"I've got it!" Boobart cries, grabbing for it.

"It's mine now!" Barbootos exclaims, grabbing for it as well.

Both Boos manage to grab the BOO-k at the same time. "Let go, you insolent pest!" Barbootos demands, firing a lightning spell at Boobart. Boobart topples to the ground as the electrical bolt strikes him. "Now, I-" Barbootos stops short as Boobart quickly grabs the BOO-k again.

"No," Boobart says, his eyes squeezed shut from the pain, "I won't let you have it. I won't let you destroy this world with your evil. My friends' world…our world…everyone's world!" Boobart's eyes spring open, lit with fierce determination. "I won't let you destroy this wonderful world of ours!"

Suddenly, the BOO-k lights up with a bright, blinding glow. "Wha-what's going on?" Barbootos cries, shielding his eyes with one of his hands. He then feels some unseen force thrust him away from the book. Barbootos loses his grip on it and tumbles backwards through the air. Regaining his balance, Barbootos looks towards the direction of the BOO-k. The BOO-k is lying open in Boobart's arms, the pages wildly flipping on their own as Boobart looks upon it, his glasses reflecting the brilliant light radiating from it. "How can this be?" Barbootos wonders.

Boobart looks up, frowning at Barbootos, and states, "It's over, Barbootos. I got the BOO-k first."

Barbootos smiles, though a hint of frustration is in his expression. "Yes, but I can just as easily take it away from you!"

He fires a lightning spell at Boobart. Suddenly, the BOO-k's pages begin flipping and stop on a page. Looking at the page, Boobart spots a spell. "Barrier!" he shouts, holding up his hand. A barrier surrounds him, protecting him from the spell. Barbootos backs up a bit, shocked that Boobart blocked the spell. "Don't think it'll be that easy to defeat me," Boobart warns.

**Chapter 10**  
**Battle with Barbootos**

Frank, who slipped out of his icy prison, and Kit look on in amazement as Boobart, the BOO-k glowing his hands, casts a barrier and blocks Barbootos's spell. "Amazing," Kit says in wonder.

"Wow! Go, Boobart! Kick him to the curb!" Frank cheers.

"Hmph, don't get cocky just because you have the BOO-k and managed to block one spell," Barbootos tells Boobart, "You're still an amateur when it comes to magic, and not even the BOO-k can change that."

Boobart groans, but retorts, "Maybe, but I'll still defeat you!" The BOO-k's pages begin flipping and stop on a page again. Looking at the page, Boobart sees there are three spells on it. He extends his hand and cries, "Fire!" Instantly, a fireball rushes from Boobart's hand towards Barbootos. Barbootos quickly dodges it, but Boobart is already prepared with another spell. "Ice!" he shouts, punching in Barbootos's direction. A giant block of ice materializes from his hand and flies toward Barbootos.

Barbootos once again dodges it however. "Annoying pest!" he shouts, firing a fire spell at Boobart. Boobart quickly casts the barrier spell again, blocking his spell. Barbootos growls in frustration and begins firing fireball after fireball at Boobart. Boobart keeps his barrier up, continuing to block them. However, he feels the barrier weakening as the onslaught continues and struggles to keep it up. _Come on. Hold up. Hold up! I can't let him win!_

Kit and Frank look on as Barbootos fires a barrage of fireballs at Boobart and his barrier. Kit notices Boobart's troubled expression and tells Frank, "Boobart's in trouble. We have to help!"

"I'm on it!" Frank says, diving and fazing into the ground.

Kit watches as Frank pops back up behind Barbootos.

Frank creeps up behind Barbootos and begins tickling him. Barbootos stifles his laughing, and says, "That little trick won't work again!" He extends his arms and spins, fire emitting his hands. Frank falls to the ground, burnt by the flames while Boobart lowers his barrier and backs up, avoiding them. "Now, you're finished!" Barbootos shouts, throwing a ball of fire at an unprotected Boobart.

Boobart tries to cast his barrier again, but the fireball is too quick. Just then, Kit throws herself in front of Boobart and takes the attack instead. Boobart watches as Kit's scorched body falls to the ground. "Kit!" he cries.

"Ha! Foolish girl! Your sacrifice is meaningless anyway!" Barbootos boasts, "Soon, both your friends will be dead, and I will rule the world! Now…" Barbootos charges up a ball of lightning. Boobart gulps. "It's your tur-"

"I don't think so!" Kit cries, as she appears behind Barbootos and punches him with all her might, sending him flying. Boobart looks at Kit, astonished to see her. "Kit? But I thought…" Boobart looks down at the Kit lying before him. A puff of smoke suddenly springs from "Kit". As the smoke clears, Boobart sees that a large rock lies where "Kit" once was. "Huh?" Boobart exclaims, in surprise.

"Better late than never to perfect my substitution technique," Kit explains, smiling.

"'Substitution technique?'" Boobart repeats.

"I can substitute myself for an object and disguise it as me right before I'm hit by an attack, avoiding harm."

"Awesome! You should teach me how to do that!" Frank says, appearing beside Kit, "I'm sure I could use that somehow in my act!"

"Frank, are you okay?" Boobart asks, noticing the burn marks all over his ghost body.

"Yep," Frank replies, cheerfully, "Like I said, ghosts can't die."

"Would you like to test that theory?" a cold voice says behind them.

The trio look to see Barbootos, a fire spell, ice spell, and lightning spell, circling around him. "I've finally completely lost patience with you. YOU DIE NOW!" He then fires a spell at each of them.

"Look out!" Kit exclaims.

The three dodge the attacks. "Ha! Is that all you got!" Frank says, comically taking a fighting stance.

However, turning, Boobart sees that the spells are turning around and heading toward them again. "Kit! Frank! They're coming back!" Boobart warns. Kit and Frank gasp in surprise as they turn and see the spells rushing towards them; the three narrowly dodge the spells again.

"It's useless," Barbootos tells them, "These spells home in on my enemies and follow them wherever they go. They won't stop until they hit you."

"There's got to be a way to shake these things off," Kit groans, struggling to run, still low on energy.

Seeing the spell catching up to her, Boobart shouts, "Kit, quickly, get out of the way!"

Kit dives to the side just in time to avoid the spell. Boobart watches as the spell slowly turns to make its way back. _That's it!_ he concludes, _The spells take a while to change their trajectory. So, if we stand near a wall and get out of the way just as they're about to hit us, they won't have enough time to turn and will run into wall instead._

"Kit! Frank! I have an idea. Get to a wall and lure the spells to you!"

"Huh? Boobart, what do you mean?" Kit asks.

"Just trust me. I have a plan."

The three rush to a wall and wait for the spells to catch up. As the spells race closer to them, Kit hopes Boobart knows what he's doing. Just before the three spells are about to hit their targets, Boobart shouts, "Now! Get out of the way!" The three lunge to the side, and, just as Boobart foresaw, the spells run smack into the wall, small explosions of fire, ice, and lightning erupting from each.

"Yes! Great job, Boobart!" Kit says, seeing what Boobart had been planning.

"What!? No! How could these weaklings have stopped one of my most powerful spells!?" Barbootos exclaims in disbelief.

"It's over, Barbootos!" Kit shouts.

"That's right!" Frank yells in agreement.

"You've lost," Boobart concludes.

Barbootos roars and fires a fire and lightning spell at them. The heroes quickly dodge and race toward Barbootos who, fueled by his anger, sloppily aims at them with his spells. "Kit, Frank, hold him still!"

"Right!"

Kit throws some shuriken at Barbootos, occupying him just enough to let them grab him. "Let me go!" he commands.

"Ice!" Boobart cries, blasting freezing cold air at Barbootos. Kit and Frank leap out of the way as the spell reaches Barbootos, who screams as he's frozen solid. "Now! Lightning!" Boobart fires a lightning spell from his hand at Barbootos, who's powerless to do anything about it. The lightning strikes him head on, shattering the ice and frying him.

Barbootos falls to the ground, his whole body scorched. "You meddling brats!" he cries, "You may have defeated me this time, but I'll be back!" He then teleports away.

"And my friends and I will just beat you again," Boobart replies.

**Chapter 11**  
**Friends**

"Yay! We won!" Frank cheers, looping in the air with delight.

"We did it!" Kit says, joining in cheerfully.

"Yes; I congratulate the three of you."

The three jump at the voice and turn to see, Apparition Guy floating up into the air, conscious again. The trio takes a fighting stance, but Apparition Guy says, "There is no need for that. I saw what happened. It appears that I misjudged you. I am dreadfully sorry."

"It's okay," Boobart says.

"Next time, though, make sure you get your facts straight before you start spouting accusations," Kit says, still holding a grudge about what he said about them.

"My apologies," Apparition Guy says, bowing slightly, "Thanks to you, the world has been saved from a terrible fate."

"Are you going to try and take the BOO-k back?" Boobart asks, holding it to his chest.

"No need. The BOO-k glowed when you touched it. I know I can trust you."

"Huh?" the three say simultaneously.

They all look at the BOO-k, which had been glowing throughout the whole battle and was just now beginning to dim.

"Why what does it mean when it glows?" Boobart asks.

"The BOO-k feeds on the strong emotions of the user. If the user's emotions have strong, pure feelings such as righteousness or bravery, it glows and brings out its true power. However, if the user's has strong, evil emotions, like greed or a lust for power, its power would spin out of control, as it did many years ago."

"I see," Boobart says, looking at the BOO-k, which has completely stopped glowing now.

"I can't guarantee that it'll glow every time you need to use it. Your emotions have to be very powerful to awaken it like you did during that battle," Apparition Guy continues to explain, "I give the BOO-k to you as a reward for stopping that wretched warlock and as a symbol of my trust in you."

"Thank you!" Boobart says bowing; Frank and Kit follow suit.

"Guard it well. Now, with my task complete, I can finally rest in peace." Apparition Guy then closes his eyes and fades away.

* * *

The trio exits the cavern, and Frank shouts, "Wow! What an adventure!"

"Yeah, I can't believe we managed to pull it off," Kit comments, smiling.

"Me neither," Boobart agrees, beaming, as he looks at the BOO-k in his hands. Looking up, he continues, "I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks, Kit. Thanks, Frank."

"Don't worry about it!" Frank says.

"Yeah, we were glad to help," Kit says. After a moment passes, Kit continues, "Well, I better get going."

"Huh? You're leaving?" Frank and Boobart say together.

"Well, you don't need my help anymore, and I have a lot of training to do," Kit replies.

"But-" Boobart begins.

"You were supposed to show me how to do all those cool tricks!" Frank says, budging in before Boobart could finish.

"Sorry, Frank. Uh, maybe next time?" Kit answers, smiling.

Frank replies, pouting, "Okay."

"Kit, I…I don't want you to go," Boobart says, his face contorted in sadness, "You and Frank are the only friends I've ever had."

Kit smiles and says, "Don't worry. We'll always be friends, no matter what. Even if I'm far away, we'll be friends forever."

"Forever?"

"Yeah, forever," Kit repeats.

"Of course," Frank chimes in cheerfully, "We'll be BFFWTEOLFJs!"

"Huh? What's that?" Boobart asks.

"Best Friends Forever Who Tell Each Other Lots of Funny Jokes!" Frank answers laughing.

The three friends begin laughing a good deserved laugh together. Once they finish, Kit promises to come visit now and again, and they wave goodbye to each other as she leaves.

"Alright, let's head back to the mansion," Frank says, once she's out of sight.

"Huh?" Boobart asks.

"Well, there aren't many people who live in Power Outage City, and they all scream and run away before I can tell them a joke, so could I live at the mansion with you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not?" Boobart replies, smiling.

"Yay, then I can practice all my new material on you!"

"Ugh, yay," Boobart says, forcing himself to smile.

The two travel back to the mansion, Frank telling his jokes along the way, of course. Along the way, Boobart thinks, _Now, that I have the BOO-k, maybe the other Boos will finally respect me. _Then, after a moment, he thinks, _Then again, who cares? I got what I really needed…True friends._


End file.
